Wenn Engel Hassen
by MindmasterSchuldig
Summary: Kann man nicht viel zu sagen... Pairing: SchuldigAya


Titel: Wenn Engel hassen  
  
Teil: 1/1  
  
Disclaimer: Weiß kreuz gehört net mit und das Lied gehört subway to sally. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Autor: Schuldig-sama (JeanneDarc/MindmasterSchuldig)  
  
E-mail: Schuldich@gmx.de  
  
Fandome: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Ratin: öhm... PG-14  
  
Warnungen: lime, death, songfic  
  
Pairing: *ggg* Ihr kennt mich doch! Schuldig/Ran natürlich!  
  
Kommentar: Nya... die ff gefällt mir so lala. Das Lied ist cool ^^ und ich hab die ff an einem öden abend geschrieben. (Gomen wegen der letzten Szene... ich kann sowas net schreiben) ausserdem solltet ihr noch meinen schlußkommentar lesen weil da noch so 'hintergrundwissen' der Geschichte ist-  
  
,,..." Jemand spricht  
  
... Jemand denkt  
  
°...° Rans Traum  
  
~Als er aufstand   
  
an dem morgen   
  
der sein letzter war.   
  
Schien die Sonne   
  
und die Vögel   
  
kreischten laut~  
  
Langsam bahnte sich das gelbe Licht der am Horizont aufgehenden Sonne einen Weg durch die schweren Vorhänge die das Zimmer des Jungen schützte und beschien die Bettdecke unter der sich noch nichts regte.   
  
,,Brüderchen! Aufstehen!!" mit einem lauten Knall flog die braune Eichentür des Zimmers auf und ein Mädchen mit langen, blauen haaren eilte durch das Zimmer um mit einem lauten rascheln die dunkelroten Vorhänge zur Seite zu ziehen. ,,Hör nur wie die Vögel singen!" Die Stimme klang Glockenhell in die Gedanken der Person die das Bett einnahm.  
  
Langsam regte sich etwas in der Schlafstätte und ein tiefroter Haarschopf lugte hervor. ,,Ist ja gut Aya-chan... ich bin wach... Mach mal die Vögel aus..." Die tiefe Stimme klang leise und rau vom Schlaf durch das Zimmer. ,,Du kommst zu spät zur Arbeit! Ich bin schon mal weg zur Schule!" Und mit einem ebenso lauten knall schloss sich die Tür wieder und die Stille kehrte in das Zimmer zurück.  
  
Sich streckend richtete sich der Mann in dem Bett auf und schlug mit einer kurzen Bewegung seine langen Beine über den Bettrand um sich zu erheben. wieder ein neuer Tag gähnend machte Ran sich auf den Weg ins Bad und schloss dort die Tür hinter sich. Seine Augen waren noch vom Schlaf verschleiert und die Gedanken schienen weit weg. ,,Was hab ich da nur geträumt...?" mit einem angewidertem Gesicht zog Ran sich die klebenden Shorts aus und schmiss sie in eine Ecke (Anm.d.A: Wir wissen alle was da klebt ne?) Immer noch völlig in Gedanken schloss Ran den Duschvorgang hinter sich und stellte das warme Wasser an.   
  
~eine woge von verlangen   
  
stürzte über ihn   
  
und klebriger Tau   
  
bedeckte die haut~  
  
Er konnte sich nur an einen Mann mit grünen Haaren erinnern, aber was war der Grund für seinen 'unruhigen' Schlaf gewesen? Wie von selbst nahm ran sich das Duschgel und rieb sich vorsichtig damit ein. Langsam wichen seine Gedanke von dem Traum ab, bahnten sich ihren eigenen Weg sponnen ihre eigenen Fantasien der Nacht. Der Schaum rann an ihm herab, dem Streichen feingliedriger Hände gleich, Hände... Automatisch schloss er seine Augen und ließ seine Hand weiter über seinen Körper wandern, sich selbst erkundend.   
  
Dieses Gefühl... So bekannt... Immer weiter bahnte sich die Hand an seinem Körper hinab erreichte seine Erektion und umschloss sie sanft und doch mit zitternden Händen.  
  
Rans mund war halb geöffnet und er hatte sich gegen die kalte Marmorwand hinter sich gelehnt, zum stehen nicht mehr in der lage. Immer schneller streichelte seine Hand, fing an zu pumpen und strich die ersten tropfen der Lust weg. °Sanfte Lippen bedeckten seinen Oberkörper bahnten sich ihren Weg an dem jungen Mann hinab. ,,Gefällt's dir...?" Ein so fremd erscheinende Stimme die von verlangen durchzeichnet war. Zwei Jadegrüne Augen die ihn verheißungsvoll anfunkelten. Eine Hand die ihn immer wieder streichelte, massierte, verwöhnte.°  
  
Erschrocken riss Ran die Augen auf die Bilder des Traumes prasselten auf ihn nieder, ließen ihn erschrocken aufstöhnen, seinen Atem schnell gehen. °Zwei blasse Hände die seine Schenkel sanft aber bestimmt auseinander drückten, ein schwerer aber doch so angenehmer Körper auf ihm und diese pulsierende Härte an seinem Hintern.°  
  
Immer schneller bewegte sich die Hand um sein Glied, die Augen Rans lustverhangen die sonst so blassen Wangen gerötet.  
  
°Der kurze Schmerz und plötzlich dieses ausfüllende Gefühl in ihm. Die Stöße, immer und immer wieder, den tiefen punkt in seinem Körper berührend ihn zur völligen Ekstase treibend°  
  
,,Oh Gott!!!!" Mit einem lautem Stöhnen ergoss sich Ran in seine Hand, entließ die klebrige Flüssigkeit, schaffte Erleichterung. ,,Was zum...?!"  
  
~Durch den aderblauen Himmel   
  
ging ein breiter riss.   
  
Dunkle Wasser brachen  
  
über ihn herein~  
  
,,Was ist hier los?!" Wildes Stimmengewirr erklang in Rans Ohren. Sie standen vor dem Gebäude zu dem sie, nachdem Aya und er die Nachrichten gesehen hatte, geeilt waren. ,,Ran...? Was ist hier los...? Was ist mit Mama und Papa?" Ayas Stimme klang verunsichert und sie blickte hilfesuchend zu ihrem älteren Bruder dessen Gesicht sich ebenso verfinstert hatte.  
  
,,Ich weiß nicht..." Suchend blickte Ran sich um, nach einem Anhaltspunkt ausschau haltend. Immer wieder ließ er seinen Blick über die Menschenmenge gleiten den Versucher von diesem stechenden Gefühl in seinem Kopf suchend. Jemand beobachtet mich?! Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken als er einen grünen Haarschopf an einem der Fenster erkannte. Was machte er hier?!Erneut erschienen die Sequenzen des Traumes und ließen ihn erschaudern nicht schon wieder. aber genauso schnell verflogen die Gedanken als er einen bekannten Schrei hörte. ,,Hilfe!" Ran wirbelte herum und erkannte seine Schwester die von irgendeinem Gaffer zur Seite geschubst wurde. ,,Aya-chan!" Ihr zur Hilfe eilend reichte er ihr seine Hand.  
  
Dann ein lauter knall, Schreie, Trümmer die auf sie nieder stürzten. Sich zu schützen versuchend schlug Ran seine Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, die Augen zusammengekniffen, wo er durch den Staub der sie umgab doch nichts sah. Was ist passiert?! Was war das für eine Explosion?! Erschrocken schlug der Junge die Augen auf Aya!   
  
Ein flaues Gefühl der Angst schlug in ihm hervor und wie in Trance rannte er auf seine Schwester zu die unter den Trümmern begraben lag. ,,Aya! Aya!" Tränen standen in den violetten Augen. Seine Hände umfassten die schwere Betonplatte, versuchten sie weg zu stemmen. Ich bin zu schwach! Eine Welle der Verzweiflung schlug über ihm zusammen was sollte er tun?! Wieder und wieder versuchte er den schweren Trümmerblock von der blutenden Gestallt zu heben. ,,Verdammt! Es ist zu schwer für mich!!" hektisch sah er sich um. Vielleicht konnte ihm jemand helfen! Vielleicht würden er es doch irgendwie schaffen!  
  
,,Oh... du hast überlebt!" Diese Stimme...! Mit vor schreck geweiteten Augen sah er auf. Der Mann mit den grünen Haaren! Vielleicht konnte er ihm helfen! Neue Hoffnung schlug in ihm hoch.  
  
,,Gib's auf! die kleine schafft's nicht..." Was... was sagte er da?! Wieso half er ihm nicht! ,,Wenn dein Vater gespurt hätte, dann... na ja!" Sein Vater..? Was war mit seinem Vater...? Zittern erfasste den jungen Körper und neue Tränen bahnten sich über seine Wangen. ,,Deine Leiden fangen gerade erst an Fujimiya Jr." Nein... das darf nicht sein! Hilf mir doch! Bitte! ,,Good Luck boy!" und schon waren sie in dem Staubnebel verschwunden. ,,Nein..." Die tränen tropften zu Boden, rissen nasse Krater in den trockenen Staub. ,,Hilf mir doch... Bitte... Mann aus meinem Traum..."  
  
~Eine unbekannte Macht   
  
erhob sich tief in ihm   
  
und mit einem mal   
  
war ihm alles klar.   
  
Das nichts mehr   
  
so wie gestern war~  
  
Sein Vater, seine Mutter, seine Schwester... ein schluchzen entfuhr ihm. Das durfte nicht sein... Wieso haben sie das getan? Was haben sie ihnen getan? Sie waren doch sein ein und alles... seine Familie... ,,Dafür sollen sie büßen...!" seine Stimme war nur ein wütendes flüstern und doch hallte sie über die Trümmer hinweg. Ein tödliches Versprechen. Nichts würde mehr sein wie es war.  
  
~Wenn Engel hassen  
  
stürzen sie wie steine  
  
aus dem Himmelszelt.  
  
Wenn Engel hassen   
  
fliegen sie als dunkle   
  
Vögel um die Welt.  
  
Wenn Engel hassen   
  
wandeln sie als   
  
schwarze Schatten   
  
der uns quält  
  
und nehmen Rache   
  
an den Menschen  
  
die gefallen sind  
  
wie sie~  
  
Immer und immer wieder schlug das Katana in den bereits toten Mann zu seinem Füßen ein, riss das Fleisch heraus erinnerte eher an ein blutiges Ritual als einen Mord. Das Mondlicht tauchte die umgebung um ihn in ein helles Licht und die Mondsichel spiegelte sich in der Pfütze aus dunklem Blut wieder Sein 'Job' hier war erledigt... Mit einem festen Griff ließ er das Katana zurück in die schwertscheide gleiten, das zittern seiner Hände unterdrückend. Es musste so sein... Es gab kein zurück... Er war gefallen wie die Menschen die er wieder und wieder tötete...  
  
~Als er aufbrach   
  
ließ er alles hinter sich zurück.  
  
Seine Schritte waren   
  
federleicht und frei.   
  
Unterm Mantel trug er   
  
einen kalten schwarzen Stahl.   
  
er lächelte leis   
  
und summte dabei~  
  
Er hatte es versprochen.. alles aufgegeben er war nicht mehr Ran... er war Aya... mit einer raschen Bewegung drehte er sich um ließ seinen Mantel wieder über das Katana gleiten und ging mit festen in dem Blut ein platschendes Geräusch hinterlassenden schritten zurück. Ein lächeln huschte über seine sanft geschwungenen Lippen an denen das Blut seiner Opfer abperlte. Ein leises summen entfuhr seiner kehle. Ayas Lieblingslied... ,,Aya... bald ist meine Rache vollendet...!"  
  
~Seine hand gab   
  
sieben Menschen   
  
einen schnellen Tod.   
  
Bis ihn selber   
  
eine Kugel niederwall.~  
  
Viel Zeit war vergangen seitdem Ran das letzte mal gemordet hatte, doch nun hatte er die letzte Person seiner Rache gefunden.  
  
Wieder das matschende Geräusch als das scharfe Schwert durch das Fleisch ihres Opfers glitt. Wieder starb jemand der ihm seine Familie genommen hatte. Der letzte... ,,Aya... Ich hab es vollbracht..."   
  
Plötzlich hallte ein lauter knall durch die Lagerhalle. Rans Pupillen zogen sich vor dem Schock und dem Schmerz zusammen als er das Geschoss spürte dass sich ihren weg unaufhaltsam in seinen Körper bahnte. Mit einem lauten Klappern viel sein Katana auf den dreckigen Boden.   
  
Sein Blick geradeaus gerichtet, auf die Person die nun aus dem dunklen Schatten hervor kam. Grüne Augen die ihm entgegen blitzten. Ein weißer Mantel der sich von der Dunkelheit abzuheben schien und die grünen Haare die sanft auf die Schultern des Mannes vielen. ,,So sehen wir uns wieder. Fujimiya Jr..." ein grinsen breitete sich auf den Lippen des grünhaarigen aus, der nun mit langsamen schritten auf Ran zuging. ,,Welch Ironie dass ich dich nun töte wo ich dich doch damals verschont habe..." langsam sank Ran auf die Knie, sein blick nicht von den grünen Augen vor ihm wendend.   
  
~Wer ihn kannte sagte   
  
dass es seltsam war,   
  
denn glücklicher hat   
  
man ihn nie gesehn,   
  
der Glanz eines Engels   
  
war auf ihm zu sehn.~  
  
Ein lächeln schlich sich auf Rans Lippen und ein heiseres flüstern erklang von ihm ,,Danke..." Man konnte die Verwirrung des jungen Mannes gegenüber geradezu spüren. ,,Ich danke dir..." verwirrt sank der Grünhaarige nun ebenfalls auf die Knie um Ran nun genau in die Augen zu sehen. Diese Amethyst farbenden Augen... wie lange war es her dass er sie so glücklich und voller Glanz sah...?  
  
Immer hatte er den hübschen rothaarigen beobachtet, jeden seiner Schritte verfolgt... Erst nur der Mission wegen aber daraus hatte sich mehr entwickelt... mehr als er zu gedenken vermochte. Der schlanke und doch so starke Körper, die roten haare und diese Augen... Wahrlich ein Engel  
  
Eine Berührung an seiner Wange ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Verwirrt blickte er ihn an, durch die zitternde Hand an seiner Wange irritiert. ,,Ich danke dir..." Rans Stimme war nur noch ein schwaches flüstern und sein Gesicht näherte sich dem des anderen seine Lippen mit denen des anderen zu einem ersten, letzten und doch so schönen Kuss versiegelnd. Nach schier endloser Zeit lösten sie sich von einander und die Hand glitt von der Wange des grünäugigen. ,,Danke... Mann meiner Träume..."   
  
Gegen seinen willen schlossen sie Rans augenlieder und eine nie dagewesene Müdigkeit schien langsam von ihm besitz zu ergreifen, nahm ihn voll und ganz ein. Nein... er wollte nicht gehen... er hatte dem Mann doch noch nicht gesagt dass er ihn... und alles wurde Schwarz...  
  
~~~~  
  
Mann meiner Träume... mit geweiteten Augen blickte Schuldig auf den leblosen Körper in seinen Armen. Nein... Vorsichtig schüttelte er ihn Nein! Das schütteln wurde fester. ,,Ran... Ran mach die Augen auf!" Schuldigs Stimme hatte einen verzweifelten klang angenommen. Das durfte nicht sein! Er hatte doch extra nicht auf lebenswichtige Organe gezielt um Ran nicht zu töten obwohl es seine Mission war. ,,Ran mach die Augen auf! Das ist nicht lustig!" Tränen standen nun in den verzweifelten Augen des Deutschen. Was sollte das? Er hatte doch nur noch diesen Auftrag ausführen müssen dann hätte er weg gekonnt... Er wollte Ran ins krankenhaus bringen und dann...  
  
,,Bitte Ran! Du darfst doch jetzt nicht gehen! Was ist mit deiner Schwester? Was ist mit mir?!" Eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkeln und bahnte sich ihren Weg über die blasse haut hinab. ,,Ran! Bitte Ran wach auf!" In erstickender Verzweiflung legte er seine Lippen auf die erkaltenden Lippen der Person die er fest umfangen hielt, auf eine nicht kommende Reaktion hoffend.. ,,Nein... Ran..." Es war Hoffnungslos... Es war zu ende... Die einzige Person die er je geliebt hatte... wegen der er das erste mal tränen vergoss... Es würde das letzte mal sein  
  
,,Ran..."   
  
Und ein zweiter Schuss erfüllte die Halle.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Also. weil bestimmt wieder fragen aufkommen. Ich hab in der hauptstory nicht Schuldigs Namen erwähnt weil Ran den Namen nicht kannte. Schuldig liebte Ran wirklich. Er hat Ran den Traum (/die träume weil ran zum Schluß ja mann meiner träume sagt) geschickt. Er hat ihn die ganze zeit über beobachtet und konnte ihn deshalb auch nicht bei der Gebäude Sprengung töten (meiner Meinung nach hat er Nagi befohlen mit seiner Telekinese die Trümmer abzuhalten *g*). Er musste Ran erschießen weil es seine Mission war aber wie schon gesagt wollte er ihn ja nicht tödlich treffen... aber er musste schießen weil er überwacht wurde. Und Ran bedankt sich weil der Mann den er liebt ihn tötet und er seiner Schwester nicht mehr unter die Augen treten könnte wegen all der morde.  
  
Sonst noch fragen?  
  
Comments sind SEHR erwünscht! Ich musste bei dem Lied wirklich immer an Ran denken....  
  
Bye! Bis zum nächsten mal (bei anderen ffs) eure JeanneDarc/Schuldig-sama/Mindmaster Schuldig 


End file.
